


Love, Maya

by GamerAlexis



Series: Vault Family [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands 3 - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerAlexis/pseuds/GamerAlexis
Summary: In the end, all they had were letters.Spoilers for Borderlands 3





	Love, Maya

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I'M LIKE HALFWAY THROUGH BL3 AND I GOT HIT WITH THIS IDEA SO HERE WE GO.
> 
> I'm loving the game so far - it's everything I could have asked for. But my brain is trying desperately to connect my Finding Home series to what's canon in the game and stuff. And I'll probably write all that later too, but this moment was important and I wanted to get it written out.

_Hey Salvador,_

_It's strange not being on Pandora anymore. I didn't think I would miss it that much but I do. Honestly, I can't tell if I miss the planet or if I miss everyone else. Things on Athenas are... okay. It's weird being back home, back where it all started. I never thought I'd come back here but... here I am. Have you heard about what Axton's been up to? He hasn't sent me an ECHO in a while and I'm getting worried._

_Kill a few bandits for me and tell your grandma I said hello._

_Love,_

_Maya_

_Gaige, you will never believe this - I found an apprentice! Her name is Ava and she reminds me of you. She's young, super young, but she's got a lot of talent. Been through some tough times. She wants to be a Vault Hunter, just like we were. I'm blaming you for that, by the way. As soon as Ava heard of a teenage vault hunter, she thought she would be the next youngest vault hunter. But she's not ready, not yet at least._

_Honestly, sometimes it's hard to be her mentor. I want her to be ready but she's so... reckless. I thought you and Axton were bad, but she's waay worse._

_Hope you're settling in back home. If you can ever manage it, come visit. I think Ava would like to meet Deathtrap._

_Love,_

_Maya_

_Zer0,_

_You're kidding. Rhys is CEO of Atlas? That scrawny kid actually built an entire company? Huh, maybe he's not the complete Hyperion douche bag I thought he was. I still can't believe you're leaving the Raiders to go be his bodyguard though. I kinda figured, you know, one of us would stay back and help Lilith. Not that she needs the help, but still. There are Vaults to find and I'm worried that if we don't find them then someone else will._

_You know how those Vaults can mess with people. We don't need another Handsome Jack to rule the six galaxies._

_I know you're the best assassin in the universe, but please be careful._

_Love,_

_Maya_

_Good of you to finally contact me, Axton. Where have you been? And don't you dare send me another one of those cryptic military ECHOs. I know it was hard for you when everyone left Pandora but you can't just cut us out like that. We've all been worried. You need to go visit Gaige. She missed you the most. Maybe in a couple of years we can have a little reunion or something._

_I miss you too._

_Love,_

_Maya_

_Sal,_

_Thanks for telling me about Krieg. At least he went out with a blaze of glory - just like he wanted. I wish... I wish I could have stayed longer. Maybe I could have helped him more, helped make a difference. I mean... I knew how he felt about me, how he thought I could rescue him. I'm worried I let him down. Maybe someday I'll see him again and maybe he'll be able to forgive me for leaving him behind._

_Give everyone at Sanctuary my best._

_Love,_

_Maya_

_Zer0,_

_Ava hasn't stopped staring at me since I've been laughing at you for the past several hours. Next time I visit Prometheus you have to introduce me to Lorelei. I've never heard you mess up on your syllable count. I didn't know you could be that flustered! Whoever this girl is, I need to meet her. If she can make the stoic and cryptic Zer0 trip over his haikus, she's gotta be something else._

_Oh, have you told Axton yet?_

_Love,  
_

_Maya_

_Lilith,_

_It's quiet in Athenas and we don't hear a lot of what's happening outside of our peaceful planet, but Zer0 and Salvador both told me that there's a new bandit leader rising up. They say that it's dangerous on Pandora and the bandit clans are starting to unite. Please, please tell me you're safe and if you ever need a helping hand, I'm always ready to fight for the Raiders again._

_Love,_

_Maya_

_Ava,_

_Hopefully by the time you're reading this, you're ready. There can only be six sirens in the world at one time. You are destined to be one; I know it. But for you to gain your true powers, to fulfill your full potential, one of the sirens needs to die. It may be me, it may be someone else, but I need you to be ready. Read and study my book, practice and meditate. Let your emotions fuel you but never let them rule you._

_I know you have what it takes to be a Vault Hunter someday and I'll be so proud of you when that day comes._

_Love,_

_Maya_

_Axton,_

_There's a war going on. I'm sure you've heard about it. The twins, what they've done, what they're still doing. They look Lilith's powers. If... If I run into them, they're sure to take mine too. I haven't been scared in a long time, not since we faced down Handsome Jack together, but I'm scared now. What the Calypso's are doing is... it's unthinkable. Wherever you are, keep Gaige safe. Salvador's protecting what's left of the Raiders on Pandora and Zer0 is watching out for Rhys, but I need to be here with Lilith. The Raiders need a siren._

_Lilith found new Vault Hunters. I think you'll like them._

_Watch out for our family. If things get bad, call Lilith. She has a ship and can pick up everyone if you need her to. I know you'll look out for them._

_Love,_

_Maya_

_-_

_Is it recording? Yes? Good. Um, hey guys. I'm about to crash into a Vault with a bunch of new Vault Hunters and something in me tells me that this is the end. I've been training Ava to take over my mantle when I'm gone and she's nearly ready which means I need to be ready as well. Over the past couple of years I've been having these weird dreams. Not just when I'm sleeping, but when I'm studying or mediating too. In the dream I see all of your faces and then they fade away and I'm standing in front of a Vault, alone, and my tattoos disappear. I thought it meant I would find another Vault, but I realize it means that I'll lose my siren powers while I'm at a Vault._

_I've been waiting for this day since I heard of the Calypso twins. I saw what they did to Lilith and I knew it was only a matter of time before they came after me next. We may open the Vault, we'll probably kill whatever's inside it too, but I have this feeling that the twins are gonna meet us there and I don't think I'll be coming back the same._

_I'm sorry I can't see you in person and I'm sorry we never got that reunion._

_Be safe. Watch out for each other. Help Lilith and the Crimson Raiders if you can. It's a shitty universe but we can do our part to make it less shitty._

_Love you, always,_

_Maya_


End file.
